


Welcome Home

by WickedFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Swapfell, Asphyxiation, Consensual Nonconsent, Other, Slight Body Modification, Slight Bondage, Smut, Somnophilia, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Those photos sure did get to him, didn't they?





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya, first time posting. so go easy?? But if ya dont thats cool.  
> Also please, read the taggs carefully!!  
> here they are again:  
> Asphyxiation  
> Bondage  
> Body modification  
> Collaring  
> Consensual nonconsent  
> Somnophilia

Sans had been up in the capital for a month now. Something about constant meetings and needing to be close in case the Queen called him in. The worst part about all of this though, was that a week before he left he gave me my first collar, a nice thick leather collar that was his shade of blue. A soft black inlet of velvet, and one silver ring in front. On the side was a metal plate with his name on it, i loved it. Tears coming down my cheeks as he put it on me, that night we didn’t leave the bedroom. Papyrus not bothering to come home either after his brother told him his plans. In return i thought i do something special so i went out and got my nipples pierced for him. He liked all my other tattoos and piercings, so figured this would be nice. But on my drive back home, he called to say he had to go up to the capital. Even though it was only a two hour drive he still insisted on getting a hotel up there. 

So here i am, sitting on our large ass hell bed, lonely and horny as hell. But Sans had a very strict rule of no touching unless he was present for the show. I tried reading, watching tv, and cleaning. But nothing worked, i'm still pent up and lonely. I've got a great idea, i leaned over and grabbed my cell. Quickly pulling up Sans number, i pull up the camera leaning back into the copious amount of pillows Sans has on the bed. He never said no to photos, and you could use a frustrated skeleton when he gets back. So pulling my tanktop up a bit i snap a few photos, a lower face shot of my tongue, a hand pressed into my lower stomach and last but not least my shorts pulled low on my hips. I chuckled as i sent them, a little message following them, ‘  
. No reply came for Sans, he was probably in a meeting. You sighed, and went into the kitchen. Might as well, make something small for dinner for you and Paps. 

Sans was tired, these meetings were ridiculous. The only he was really needed for was security since the Queen, King, and Ambassador would be attending them all together. But the meetings were taking longer than need be, but humans love the be difficult about everything. He felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket, probably his brother texting him about when he’ll be back. Apparently his human has been moping around the house. He would never admit it but he also missed his human, he expected to be able to be with his human after his gift. Mmm, his gift. They had been so happy when he gave it to them. Oh he had been happy when he gave it to them. He made them tell him everything they wanted from him. But they were willing to tell him, and he was happy to learn. Finally the meeting had ended, humans shaking hands with everyone. He bowed to the monarchs, and raced to the exits. He needed to be home now, he quickly goes to the hotel. All but throwing his clothes into his bag and racing back out to his car, he checked his phone. His face turned a deep blackish blue, it was not his brother. Oh no, he knew that chest and stomach anywhere. He could see the light raised scar of his name spanning down the side of flesh. It was his human, and what was this? They had new piercings, their nipples held two shiny metal pieces. He felt his bones heat up. Oh he needed to be home. He needed to see his human, and nothing was going to stop him. He quickly got back on the road and headed home, one thought playing in his mind. He needed to show his human just who they belonged to.

It was late, well more like sunset. But they were tired, after cooking a small dinner, cleaning all the dishes used, and the lonely/bored feelings from missing Sans. so they changed into a large shirt that smelled like Sans and went to sleep, curling up closer to Sans pillow. Quickly falling asleep with thoughts of Sans being home.

Sans pulled into the driveway of his house, it had taken him longer to get home. An accident on the highway causing some delay. He sighed, grabbing his bag as he turned off the car and got out. The house seemed quite, the living room lights were off. Papyrus was smoking on the porch, playing on his phone while he sat on the front steps. “Heyya m’lord, how was the trip.” He didn’t bother looking up from his phone, Sans sighed. He stopped by the door, “Hello, it was long. Papyrus, go hang out at Muffets.” Papyrus chuckled, standing up his dog treat still streaming smoke. He walked down the driveway, Sans going into the house.

The lights were all off, they must be in the bedroom. Sans took off his shoes and jacket, loosening his tie as he walked over to the stairs. He walked up quickly, the scent of his human filling his body. He opened the door, the lights were also off. The human was asleep on the bed. Sans stopped by the foot of the bed, it was good to be home. It was good to see his human, in his bed, in his home. He slowly stripped off his clothing, crawling into the bed. His human laid on their stomach, the large shirt they wore showing part of their shoulder. He purred deep in his chest at the sight of his collar still on them. He kissed their shoulder, he could smell his scent mix with theirs. They stirred, a soft sigh coming from them. Sans felt his magic buzz. Gods, he loved his human.

He continued to kiss all over their neck and shoulder, the human becoming more restless. They flipped over, still deep in sleep. “Oh, you are so   
. I love you so much,” Sans all but growled into their neck. Lightly biting their pulse point, his hands wandered every place they could. Finally finding their way under the shirt and up their legs. “Mm, human. Even fast asleep your body is calling for me.” He got up on his knees, looking down at his human, slowly removing the shirt. “Oh what a naughty human. Look at you,” He kissed their chest, paying special attention to their nipples. More sighs coming from them, “So naughty, doing this. And then teasing me with photos.” He felt his dick straining against his briefs, mouth moving south slowly, “Im going to how you how much you teased me.” He nipped their hip, “I'm going to show you how much,” He took a deep breath, “I own your filthy body.”

Sans had tied their hands to the bedposts, and got out his leg spreader. No way for them to get away from this, he felt another purr build up. Oh they’d talked about this before, but he hadn’t planned on doing it so soon. But he couldn't wait, he needed this. Their smell has flooded his mind, his body pulsing with ambient magic. “Oh human, look at you. Tied up, spread wide open.” He admired his work, “Anyone could walk in and see you. Oh you'd like that, love having them watch while i showed them your my slut.” He hovered over them, face covered in that deep midnight blue. He placed his hand near their mouth, fingers pressing into their mouth. He watched silently as he playing slowly with their tongue. Wetting his fingers, he traced around their opening. Humming as their face contoured at the touches. Sans smirked slowly pressing into them with his fingers, “I'm going to fuck you deeper than ever, then tomorrow i'm taking you to the shop to get a chain for your new piercings and collar.” He stretched them wide, soft moaning pouring from their mouths.”

After a few moments of stretching he gripped his dick, a sigh leaving him. He was pent up, magic ready to burst. Pushing in he bit back a groan of satisfaction.this is exactly what he needed. After a few moments, he began to move. Watching his humans face move from the pleasure, he moved faster. “Ah, look at you. Taking me so deep.” He gripped one leg pulling it over his shoulder, “Mmmn. that’s it, your mine. Only mine.” He felt them clench, almost yelling thrusting harder. The human woke up, aloud moan tearing through them. “S-sans?” he looked in to their eyes, eyes blown wide.He chuckled, not stopping, “Hello human, I'm home.” He bucked harder than before the human throwing their head backwards. “I saw your photos, mhg, how naughty of you.” He reached forward with his hand, “Now I need you to be quite. Don't want to have the neighbors complain again?” He slide his hand over their throat, applying just enough pressure to barely cut off their air. Making their voice come out breathy and cut off.

Finally Sans felt them clench again, he knew. He leaned in close, “Are you ready human?” they nodded quickly, face red from pleasure and lack of air. Tears streamed down their cheeks, Sans licked the trail up. “Good, when I say you can, cum. And don't you dare stop till I'm done.” He pressed a bit harder on their throat, a horse gasp coming from them. He bucked harder sweat forming on his forehead. He was chasing his orgasm as well, he could feel them tense, trying to wait. He smirked, they never did have control it. Finally he felt that spark, he growled lowly, “Do it human! Cum for me!” He felt their body lock up, his hip faltering. “Don't you dare stop! Not till I finish!” He lost it, cumming as he pressed as hard as he could against them. His jaw clenching.

They laid in bed, breathing deep. The human chuckled, “oh my god, you spread home because I sent you a nude?” They looked to Sans who had his eyes hut, basking in the afterglow. “Yes, I did.” He rolled over to them, wrapping them in his arms, “I did and I would do it again.” He gave them a gentle kiss, because you are my stars and moon.” they giggled, “And you are my fearless knight.” they laid in silents, Sans slowly lifting them up. Nuzzling into their face, “Then as your knight let me take care of you. You did so well for me.” He walked over to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom, carrying his human showering them in love and skele-kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya had fun ;)


End file.
